Meet Isabella Lupin
by xXxSarah-SimmsxXx
Summary: Meet Isabella Lupin, Remus Lupin's adopted sister. Follow her through first year as she makes friend, enemies and falls in love...   OC story - if you don't like, don't read it. JAMES/OC
1. A Family of My Own

_**I own nothing but the story line and my origional character 3**_

_**Meet Isabella Lupin!**_

_**It's cold...**__ I shivered as my mind came back into consciousness... __**Why am I so cold?**__ Whatever I was lying on was solid, painfully solid and there was a throbbing pain at the back of my head._

_Finally cracking my eyes open I looked around in confusion. I was wearing nothing but rags, lying in the snow in a dark alleyway. __**Where am I?**__ My eyes scanned the area as noise finally registered in my mind. I couldn't have been that far from civilisation as I could hear the happy chatter of people walking around minding their own business._

"_Hello?" a tentative voice asked from behind me, making me turn around and lock my gaze on a boy around my age. He had sandy blond hair and kind looking eyes, though he looked worse for the wear with bags under those eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_Opening my mouth to respond, I couldn't find my voice... __**What the hell is going on?**__ "Do you have a name?" he insisted making me frown again._

_**What was my name? Did I have one?**__ "What are you doing out in the cold dressed like that?" he asked kindly as he walked closer. I gave him a confused look, "Do you remember anything?"_

_I finally shook my head in response and he sighed slightly before shrugging off his long coat and handing it to me. "Come with me," he insisted, "I'll take you somewhere safe."_

_I hesitated before accepting his coat and trying to push myself up from the floor, but I dropped back down heavily when my legs didn't respond properly. He seemed to realise the situation and crouched beside me, "Just put that on, and I'll be right back with help," he told me firmly making me nod in understanding before wrapping his coat around myself._

_Once he was gone another shiver ran through my body, as the cold crept back towards me... that boy was kind, and he kept the fear away. __**Where has he gone? Is he coming back?**_

_I didn't have to wait long for the answer as he came rushing back into the alley, followed by a kind looking woman and a strict looking man. At the sight of the new strangers however, I cowered back into my corner, clinging the boy's coat around me more._

"_Oh my dear," the woman cried slightly as she walked towards me, dropping to her knees in front of me. "What happened to you?"_

_I gave her a wide eyed look before my eyes darted to the boy and I let out an attempt at talking. It came out as an indistinguishable croak as I held my hand out towards him. They seemed to understand though, and she stepped out of the way as the boy took her place, he knelt in front of me again. "Can you talk?" he asked gently._

_I whimpered slightly, "Just... try for me?" he asked slowly making me bite at my lip and look at my hands, "Can you try to say Remus?"_

"_R-R-em-Remus..." I let out in a breathy whisper before my eyes darted to him again. He had a kind smile on his face and I could hear the man and woman praising slightly in the background._

"_Can you tell us your name?" he asked._

"_I..." I started as I racked my brain, "I... I don't..." my eyes stung with unshed tears as I realised I couldn't remember. Curling up into myself again, I ducked my face into my knees and put my arms over my head._

"_She doesn't remember her name?" the man asked worriedly. "My dear, can you tell us what happened to you?"_

_I looked up at him slowly and shook my head, "I don't... I can't... I just, woke up here." I let out with a struggle, my voice was raspy and it hurt my throat when I talked. "It's cold..."_

"_Romulus dear, we can't just leave her here," the woman begged him, "She can't be any older than Remus."_

"_You're right, Mona," the man nodded, before he knelt in front of me, "My dear, we're going to take you home with us. Get you something warm to wear and something to eat." I turned my gaze to Remus again and he smiled comfortingly before nodding._

"_You'll be safe with us," he confirmed as he put his hand on top of mine._

"_Safe," I repeated before looking at them with tear filled eyes._

"_What shall we call you? If you have no name?" the woman asked as the two males helped me to my feet and supported my weight. I gave her another confused look and she sighed, "I always did want a daughter called Isabella."_

_I smiled widely at the sound of the name something about it felt... right. "Isabella," I repeated making her smile back at me before she pulled me into her arms._

"_Welcome to our family, Isabella Lupin," she told me softly._

"_Family," I muttered before hugging her back, "Mother." I heard her sobbing into my hair as she held me tight so I held her just as I tight and closed my eyes, hoping this wasn't just a dream._


	2. Friendship and Hogwarts

**Hope you enjoy it 3 x**

"Isabella Lupin!" I heard mum shout loudly from down stairs as I pulled my shoes on, "If you don't get your behind down these stairs and out that door in five seconds!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the room and down the stairs. Dad had already put my trunk in the car so I just kissed mum's cheek as I passed her and walked out of the front door. She had a small grin on her face as she scowled at me, "Love you," I commented as I walked backwards so I was facing her.

"Love you too, dear," she smiled before locking the door and joining us at the car. Remus was already sat in the back seat, reading as usual. So I slipped into the car and sat next to him, apparently annoying him as I stared at him.

"Could you not do that?" he asked hopefully, "It's quite unnerving."

"Are you feeling okay today?" I questioned worriedly as it had been a full moon the night before, "I mean... you don't usually get out of bed the day after."

"I'm okay," he nodded, "Just a little tired."

"Well you can sleep on the train," I told him simply, "I'll make sure no one wakes you."

"Thanks, Bell," he smiled tiredly at me as dad pulled the car out of the drive.

Apparently we were running late, because when we got to Kings Cross and found Platform 9¾, mum told us to hurry straight on to the train. People around us were saying tearful goodbyes to each other so I leant out of a window and grinned. "I'll write you once a week," I told my parents, "And I'll make sure Remy does too."

"Make sure you stay out of trouble," dad told me sternly making me give him an innocent look. "Don't try that look on me, you know it doesn't work." I smirked.

"Fine," I laughed, "I'll be good... or at least my approximation of good."

"Meaning you won't get caught," Dad confirmed making me nod brightly and hand further out of the window to kiss their cheeks, "See you at Christmas."

"See you then," I laughed, "Love you."

"We love you too darling," mum replied as Remus copied my stunt and kissed their cheeks. I had to grab him back in when he overbalanced though. The train had started moving. "Be careful! And look after each other!"

"We will!" we called back together as the train picked up speed. Once they were out of sight I turned to my brother and grinned before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the train with me to find an empty compartment.

"I can't believe we're finally going!" I grinned happily as we slipped into an empty compartment, "I mean, since you told me about it all those years ago, I couldn't wait!"

"It's only been five years," he corrected as I sat opposite him and crossed my legs on the seat, "Oh my god, it's only been five years."

"It feels like forever," I smiled sadly as I looked up at him, "I know I've said it thousands of times before Rem, but I'm glad you found me that day. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't."

He shrugged slightly, "I've never said before, but... something kind of drew me towards that alley," he replied, "Like I was supposed to find you."

"Well I'm glad you were the one who was supposed to find me," I grinned as the door opened to reveal a boy with messy brown hair and warm hazel eyes. His glasses were on crooked and he looked like he was a little out of breath. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," he replied out of breath, "Had to run to catch the train. Can I join you two?"

"Go ahead," Remus nodded and gestured to the empty seats, he chose the one beside me, "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is my sister Isabella."

"I'm James Potter," he replied shaking Remus' hand before taking mine, "You go by Isabella, Bella, Bell or Izzy?"

"Whatever," I shrugged, "Mum calls me Isabella, Remy calls me Bell and dad calls me Bella."

"Izzy it is then," he grinned happily making me smile back as I took in his features, he was cute. "So do you two know...?"

He was interrupted when the compartment door opened to reveal an irritated looking boy with longish black hair and stormy grey eyes. He was cute too. "Hey, sorry, can I?" he asked, gesturing to another empty seat.

"Go for it," I nodded, "I'm Isabella Lupin, this is my brother Remus and our friend James Potter."

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He introduced, taking my hand and planting a kiss on it making my cheeks heat up. He shook the boys' hands. "It's lovely to meet you Bella... boys."

"So, like I was saying," James started up again, but once again the compartment door opened and in walked a pretty red head girl and a greasy haired, hook-nosed boy. The latter had a scowl on his face.

"Can we join you? Everywhere else is full," the girl asked politely and I saw that James was suddenly wide eyed.

"Uhm, sure," he stumbled out, "Take a seat." I sniggered into my hand at his obvious crush. "I'm James, James Potter."

"Lily Evans," she replied taking his offered hand, "this is Severus Snape." She looked at us all, "Can I ask who you all are?"

"Isabella Lupin," I replied, "This is my brother Remus and this is Sirius Black."

"Wonderful to meet you all," she smiled as Severus scowled again. I turned my gaze on him and frowned.

"Not very friendly, are you?" I commented irritably making his gaze snap to me, he scowled more. "Is that all you can do? Scowl at everything?"

He turned from me and let his eyes land on Lily, "You better be in Slytherin with me," he told her bluntly making me sneer slightly.

"Should have known you'd be Slytherin material," I scoffed before turning away from him angrily. Slytherins were my pet peeve; I'd met a few over the years when we had been in Diagon Alley.

"Oh and where do you think you'll end up, Hufflepuff?" he sneered back angrily making me glare harshly.

"Rather there than in the snake pit," I replied calmly, "But I'll be in Gryffindor if you really want to know." He scowled once more and I gave him a superior smirk before looking away from him again.

"Well if you'd rather be stuck with the brawny than the brainy," he commented making me smirk once more.

"They'll throw you out of the school then, seeing as you're neither," I smirked to myself and I could hear James laughing from next to me, Sirius from across from me too. I looked up to see Remus giving me his usual look; he shook his head as a silent way of telling me to shut up.

"Why you little...!" Snape started.

"I'm taller than you," I interrupted simply, "Want to try again?"

He grumbled slightly at me but Lily had stood up and taken his arm before pulling him out of the compartment making me raise an amused eyebrow at the two as a grin slipped onto my lips. "See you around Snivellus," I heard James call after them making me burst into laughter as he draped his arm across my shoulders, "I think I may like you Miss Lupin."

I grinned up at him before leaning into his side, "I think I may like you too, Mr Potter," I replied in the same tone before leaning my head against his collar.

"I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship," Sirius told us from his seat, grinned around at us... but once again, the compartment door opened. But this time it wasn't Snape or Lily, it was a tubby, watery eyed boy who landed heavily on his back.

I tilted my head curiously before looking up at the door where another blond stood, and he was older than us, that was for sure. He stood there sneering down at the fat boy. He had two other boys behind him as well as a girl, and all of them looked like they were set on causing pain.

Glancing towards Remus, I caught his stern look aimed right at me making me realise he knew what I was about to do. As always though, I ignored him and got to my feet.

Hauling the fat boy to his feet, I nodded for him to take a seat before I approached the older students, who were obviously Slytherins. "Can we help you?" I questioned bravely as I put my hands in my pockets.

"This is none of your concern, first year," the blond snapped making me glower up at him, I may have been tall for my age, but he was really, really tall compared to me.

"You see, since you shoved him into our compartment, it is of my concern," I replied in annoyance, "Now... if you have no business with me and my friends, I suggest you keep on walking."

"What are you going to do if we don't?" the girl questioned as she stepped in front of the blond boy. She looked a lot like Sirius in some ways, the hair, pale skin and eyes... they must have been related, "What's your name, first year?"

"I don't see what that has to do with you," I replied simply but a hand landed on my shoulder in warning, I just shrugged it off, thinking it was Remus. "Plus, people usually introduce themselves before asking that question, it's only polite."

"My name is Bellatrix Black," she snapped, making me raise an eyebrow in question... she looked offended at the fact that I hadn't recognised her name. "Are you a Mudblood?"

"If you mean Muggleborn, no," I replied angrily.

"So who are you?" she snapped as the hand landed on my shoulder again.

"Isabella Lupin," I replied simply and uncaringly, "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave us all in peace."

"Like I said earlier, what are you going to do if we don't?" she smirked down at me, "Half-blood."

I scowled at her angrily and stepped forward, but the hand pulled me back and I was suddenly stood behind the person... who was surprisingly Sirius. "Bellatrix, just leave," he growled angrily at her as he kept me firmly behind him.

"Ah, cousin," she smiled fakely, "I see your choice in company hasn't improved. Aunt Walburga will be disappointed."

"I don't give a crap what she thinks," he snapped, "Now leave!"

The Slytherins swapped looks before Bellatrix glared angrily at Sirius and stormed off her friends following close behind as I glowered after them. "You're related, to _that_?" I asked in shock as I looked at the boy who'd turned to face me after closing the compartment door.

"Unfortunately," he replied with a shrug as he sat down, I took my seat next to James again. "But you need to be careful who you argue with at Hogwarts. Some of the students won't hesitate to curse you."

"Like to see them try," Remus smirked for me making me grin at him, "Bell's not an easy person to curse because they don't seem to work on her."

"How?" James asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I replied, "Might have something to do with who my parents are/were."

"What do you mean, aren't you his sister?" Sirius asked.

"Not by blood," Remus replied, "I found her when we were six. She was in an alley in London."

"I couldn't remember my name or what had happened before," I replied, "Still don't know who I am really. So we just figured the whole curse resistance is something to do with my old life."

The compartment fell in to curious silence before I realised the chubby guy was still there, "What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Peter Pettigrew," he replied hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Peter," I smiled widely, "I'm Isabella, this is my brother Remus, and our friends James Potter and Sirius Black." He nodded to each of them.

"So what was that with the Slytherins?" James asked him curiously.

"They said they wanted someone to practice on," he replied sadly, "I guess I'm just an easy target."

"Well... not anymore," Sirius told him as he patted his shoulder, "Stick with us, we'll make sure no one messes with you. Right guys?"

"Right," we nodded together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the strict looking, aging woman in front of us commented. "I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress. I will be taking you to the Great Hall for your sorting. Follow me."

Glancing at Remus, he gave me a shrug before linking his hand with mine and following the crowd, pulling me with him. The heads of all the students in the Great Hall turned as they watched us walk towards the Teacher's table where Headmaster Dumbledore was sat watching us all curiously.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head for you to be sorted into your houses," McGonagall told us all as we congregated at the front of the hall.

I watched with curiosity as people were called to the front, the hat seemed to do nothing for a little while before deciding to shout out the name of the house the student was to become a part of. It wasn't long before Sirius was called up and I watched in hope as he sat up there. It took quite a while, but finally the hat called out what I wanted to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A broad grin crossed Sirius' face as he handed the hat back and bolted down to the cheering table.

More students were called forwards, but after a while it was finally time for the L's. "Isabella Lupin," McGonagall called, making me bite at my lip and slip through the crowd before stepping up to the stool.

My eyes locked momentarily with Professor Dumbledore's and I noticed he was giving me a shocked look. His eyes slightly widened before he sobered up and smiled slightly as I took the seat. I gulped slightly as the hat was placed on my head and a voice suddenly sounded in my ear.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd sort you, my dear," the voice hissed in my ear, "I know exactly what to do with you, with you being his descendent." And with that the voice rang out all over the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My eyes widened slightly before I realised what it had said and grinned before ripping it off my head and handing it to McGonagall. I forgot all about the descendent thing when I reached the Gryffindor table and was pulled into a tight embrace by Sirius who planted a kiss on my cheek too. "Congrats," he grinned at me as I took a seat next to him.

"You too," I grinned back before looking at where Remus was taking a seat on the stool and the hat dropped over his eyes.

I waited impatiently as it seemed to make its mind up before I grinned at the announcement that he was to join us at Gryffindor. When the cheers erupted from our table, I whistled loudly and Sirius let out a hearty WHOOP!

"We did it Remy," I grinned as I launched my arms around him and he chuckled and hugged me back before taking a seat opposite me and bumping fists with Sirius.

There were quite a few people after that before Peter joined us followed quickly by James, who glomped me in a hug before taking the seat on the other side of me to Sirius. "Hey! We're all together," Peter stated the obvious making us all give him a 'duh' look before grinning and falling into laughter.

From that moment on, we were all inseparable.


	3. Full Moons and Promises

_**Read, enjoy... let me know what you think 3**_

We'd been at school for around a month now, and I'd spent all my time with the four boys, becoming really close friends with James and Sirius, and reluctant friends with Peter. Don't get me wrong, Pete was a good guy, but he didn't seem to have a mind of his own or any confidence at all. I couldn't tell you how many times we'd had to save him from confrontation with the Slytherins.

Lily Evans and I had seemed to come to an unspoken agreement too, I'd stay away from her and she'd stay away from me. It's not that we didn't like each other it was more the fact that we didn't agree on _anything _so we'd decided to agree to disagree.

Anyway, tonight was the first full moon since we'd gotten to Hogwarts, and Remus and I were at that moment in Professor Dumbledore's office discussing the plan of action. Had I already mentioned Remus was a werewolf? No? Well he is.

"So before sunset tonight, preferably just after dinner, you will meet Madame Pomfrey at the Oak Doors and she will lead the way," he told Remus, "Once you've transformed back in the morning, Isabella will meet you by the Whomping Willow and bring you safely back to the Infirmary."

I nodded in agreement to the plan before looking at Remus who agreed too, Dumbledore didn't need to know that I was joining him in the shrieking shack for his transformation. As we both knew it was against the rules for a student my age to be an unregistered Animagus.

"Well, off to dinner with you both," Dumbledore told us happily making us both get up and walk out of the office.

"So what do we tell the guys?" he asked me curiously as we headed down the corridors. "I mean, they're gonna notice we're not there."

"Well, since we're both gonna be gone, we can make up a family emergency or something," I replied. "Like tell them grandma isn't well and we have to go visit her."

"That's actually a good idea," he smirked down at me.

"I have many good ideas," I shrugged, "You just don't give them a chance." With that I shoved him slightly before running off, he laughed before following me at a run too, trying to get me back.

I slid into my usual seat between James and Sirius when Remus ran into the Great Hall, laughing slightly at him I watched as he skid to a halt before calmly walking down to us and taking his seat next to Pete. "You're funny," he commented with a playful glare.

"Bro, I'm hilarious," I smirked at him before flicking mash at him making him jump in shock. James and Sirius joined me in laughing at his facial expression and Pete, being the sheep he was, copied them both.

"Oh right, yeah, pick on Remus day," he scoffed before flicking mash right back, but I ducked and heard it splat. Remus' eyes widened in shock making me curious so I turned to see that it had gotten Snape in the back of the head making me turn quickly and bury my face in my arms to smother my laughter.

Curious too, James and Sirius turned to see what I was laughing at and didn't bother to smother their own as they spotted it. Best part of it though, Snape hadn't even noticed himself yet and he had looked over his shoulder to glare at our laughter making me gasp for breath as tears tracked down my cheeks.

"Bell," Remus pleaded making me calm down enough to look at him, "We need to eat something and go."

"Go where?" James and Sirius were suddenly calm too as they saw my smile fall and get replaced by a grimace.

"We have to go visit our gran," Remus replied sadly.

"She's not doing too well," I added as I forced my eyes to fill with tears, James' hand covered mine comfortingly before he pulled me into his arms. I was slightly shocked at his caring but I hugged him back to make it believable.

"You should eat something then," Sirius told me sadly making me nod and get some food.

Ten minutes later, we bid the other three goodbyes before making our way out of the Great Hall, "Well, they fell for it," Remus commented as he caught sight of Madame Pomfrey by the doors. "Good evening Madame."

"Mr Lupin, Miss Lupin," she nodded to us, "Well, say your goodnights, you will see each other in the morning."

We nodded before I pulled Remus into a hug, "I'll see you there," I whispered quietly before I pulled away, "Goodnight, and good luck."

"Thanks," he smiled at me as I kissed his forehead before pulling away completely and backed away to head around a corner.

Once the cost was clear again, I snuck silently behind the two and followed them to the Whomping Willow that Pomfrey froze before leading Remus into. Once again, I followed them silently and hoped to god Pomfrey wouldn't turn around yet.

She led him through a trap door and into the shrieking shack, which was based in Hogsmead Village. And once she'd made sure he was settled in, she made her way back to the trap door which I had already exited and hid out of sight from.

Glancing out of one of the windows, I ran up the stairs to catch him before his change. He looked like he was already in pain, and fear flicked through his eyes. "I'm here," I told him softly before I shifted into my white wolf form and sat down patiently.

He was obviously in agony as I watched him change... he was rearing back and screaming out as his bones cracked and his skin stretched. My whole being begged for me to close my eyes and block out the sounds, but he was my brother, if he had to go through it, I had to at least suffer and watch him.

Finally, the change had finished and he whimpered as he curled up in a ball. Plodding over to him I sat down and tilted my head, my tail wagging playfully as he looked up at me. I let out a whine of annoyance at his sad look making him raise his head and tilt it in mimicry. A wolfish grin crossed my face as I got up quickly and prepared for our usual play fights...

"You okay, Rem?" I asked as I supported his weight on our way back to the castle the next morning.

"I'm fine," he nodded tiredly, "But I think you might have bitten me a bit too hard."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly, "I may have gone over the top a little."

"It's okay," he laughed slightly and I helped him up the steps and into the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for us.

"Good morning, Mr and Miss Lupin," she greeted professionally, "Mr Lupin you are to stay here for at least the morning. Miss Lupin, you are to go back to your common room until breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am," we replied together as I lowered him onto a bed. I pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, and he nodded. "Feel better."

With that I backed out of the room and headed up to the common room where I was surprised to find the three guys waiting for me. "How's your gran?" James asked, getting to his feet when he noticed me entering.

"Better than she was," I replied with a small smile, "She should be okay for a little while, the potions are working."

"That's great," he smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "Where's Remus though?"

"He didn't feel well this morning, I dropped him at the hospital wing," I replied simply as I dropped into a seat next to Sirius and leant my head back as I yawned.

"Long night?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Didn't get much sleep," I replied simply as I turned my head to the side to face him, my hair falling away from my neck as I did.

"Holy shit," James jumped from his seat and he was suddenly in front of me, his hand keeping my head tilted, "How'd you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow before putting a hand to my neck where I could feel a long scratch. Remus had probably done it during our fighting. "Gran has a dog," I replied with a shrug, "Not the nicest thing in the world."

"Must be a big dog," Sirius winced as he checked it out too, "What type is it?"

"Rottweiler," I replied instinctively, "Vicious bastard it is." The guys laughed, accepting my story before Sirius got up and pulled me with him.

"Let's go to breakfast," he suggested, "You can drink some coffee or something."

"Sounds good," I nodded in agreement before letting him lead the way, James and Pete following close behind us.

I'm sad to say that that's exactly how the next two full moons happened while we were at Hogwarts. I didn't enjoy lying to my friends, but... it was Remus' choice whether to tell the guys about the whole Lycanthropy thing or not.

I could tell that James was starting to suspect that we were hiding something from him; Sirius just accepted what I told him... that gran seemed to get sick every month because she forgets to take her potions. Pete... well, Pete wouldn't have noticed us lying to him if we told him that he was a girl.

It was a few days after one of the full moons when I was sat doing my homework late at night in the Common Room. I was by myself, feeling that I worked better without the boys there to distract me when James came down the stairs from the boys Dormitory.

"Hey," he greeted quietly as he emerged from the staircase, turning my head, I smiled at him and turned back to my work. "You're up late, what's up?"

"I have to finish this essay for Slughorn," I replied honestly as he took a seat next to me, "Potions isn't my best subject."

"Yeah, I'd noticed," he chuckled lightly making me blush slightly and look sideways at him, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking into the blazing fire in the fireplace. He looked distracted.

"Why are you up?" I asked curiously.

"Nightmare," he replied tiredly making me bite my lip slightly and put my quill and parchment down on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked tentatively as I turned to face him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me properly, "Are you hiding something from us?" he asked cautiously, making me turn away from him and drop my head slightly. "So that's a yes."

"James..." I started to explain.

"No, it is okay," he shook his head. "We haven't known each other long, I get that you don't want to tell me everything." I looked up at him sadly, "Just... you'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," I replied as I put a hand on his arm, "James, you're my best friend... I'd tell you everything if I could. You know that."

He nodded again and took my hand in his, "You will tell me, one day, right?" he asked hopefully as he interlocked our fingers.

"I will," I nodded as I stroked my thumb across the back of his hand, "I promise. Jay, I promise to tell you everything about me when I'm ready."

He smiled thankfully at me before pulling me into a hug and I ducked my face into his collar and wrapped my arms tightly around him too. "Well then, let's see if I can help you with this essay then," he grinned at me as we pulled away. I smiled brightly back before pulling my work towards me again and settling next to him as he draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Peter asked us as we sat at breakfast the next morning. I swapped a look with Remus and we both nodded.

"Yeah, mum and dad want us home for the holidays," I replied, "Apparently the house is boring without us there."

"Yeah, my parents want me home too," James commented as he filled his goblet up with pumpkin juice before filling mine for me too.

I smiled in thanks before looking at the other two, "What about you guys?" I asked them innocently.

"My mum's going to Paris," Peter told me, "So I've got to go to my dad's this year."

"I wouldn't even contemplate going home," Sirius told us, "My family disliked me before I came here, but now they hate me for being a Gryffindor. Not that I like them anyway."

"You should come to my place," James told him simply, "I'll write to mum and tell her."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." Sirius started.

"Nonsense," James interrupted, "My parents would love you. Plus they said in their letters that they're dying to meet you all." Sirius nodded in confirmation of him going making James grin before looking at the rest of us, "And you guys need to come over at some point, maybe for the New Year."

"Sounds good," I replied, "I'll ask mum and dad. They'll probably say yes."

"Great!" he grinned before hugging me.


	4. Enemies and Chrismas Kisses

And then it was the Christmas Holidays, we obviously all sat together on the train to London and when we hopped off, we were surprised to find that mum and dad were stood not too far from James' mum and dad.

I grinned and ran over to launch myself at dad, who scooped me up into his arms and swung me around with a laugh. I let out a shriek of laughter as I buried my face in his collar until he put me down. I stumbled back dizzily only for James to catch me as he'd greeted his parents already, I giggled happily as I leant against him so the world would stop spinning.

"And people wonder why she's so hyper," mum scowled at dad as Remus hugged them both. "Hi honey."

"Hey mum," I grinned at her as I hugged her, "We want you to meet our friends." James' parents were watching us in amusement as I pulled James and Sirius closer. "This is my best friend James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Pete's over there somewhere."

"It's nice to finally meet you boys," mum greeted politely, but I could see it in her eyes that she was a little put out that I didn't have any girl friends.

"You too Mrs Lupin," they greeted together.

"You two must be looking after our children for us," dad commented with a cheeky grin as I pouted up at him, "We know our little girl can be a handful."

"I am so not a handful," I whined slightly as I crossed my arms across my chest before I grinned, "I'm so two handfuls and maybe a bucket too!"

"Ah, that's right," he laughed before turning to James' parents and introducing himself.

"Why's he your best friend?" Sirius pouted as I turned to them, Remus grinned next to me.

"Cause he's prettier," I replied bluntly making his jaw drop slightly until I grinned. "But you're okay looking though."

"That's cold Lupin," he scowled at me teasingly making me pull tongues at him.

"So, James, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" his mom asked from where she stood by mine.

"Oh, right," he smiled before grabbing me around my waist and spinning me to face them, Remus and Sirius standing either side of him. "This is my best friend Isabella Lupin, but we call her Izzy or Bella." I smiled politely and shook the woman's hand.

"I've heard so much about you my dear," she told me kindly as she pulled me from her son's grip, "James seems very fond of you." I blushed lightly and glanced at a blushing James.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Potter," I smiled politely before Mr Potter kissed the back of my hand and smiled charmingly.

"It's nice to see my son has such a pretty young girlfriend," he told me making me blush even more as I looked at the floor. I could hear Remus and Sirius sniggering behind me.

"Oh we're not... we're just..." I stumbled slightly before looking at James for some help.

"We're just friends, dad," he told him simply making me smile weakly. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Brother and sister?" Mrs Potter asked curiously as she looked between me and Remus, "You don't really look much like each other."

"I'm adopted," I replied simply making her look shocked before looking at my parents for confirmation, they nodded.

"Remus here found her alone, cold and with amnesia when they were six," my mum told her, "We couldn't leave her defenceless in the streets and I always did want a daughter."

"Oh that's very kind of you," Mrs Potter told her before they started having a conversation, the dad's suddenly rolled their eyes and started a conversation about Quidditch.

"Hey Lupin!" I heard suddenly making me turn to see that Bellatrix Black and one of her friends were smirking in my direction. Raising an eyebrow at them, I watched as she waved me over... our parents were suddenly paying attention again.

"Is that another of your friends, my dear?" mum asked, hopefully.

I shook my head before backing off, "I'll be right back," I gritted out before heading over, ignoring the three boys as they told me to ignore her. "What do you want, Black?"

"I just overheard what you were just saying," she replied, "You're not a Lupin are you?" I clenched my jaw, "You're an orphan?" I glared harshly at her as she let out a delighted cackle. "So for all we know you could be a Mudblood?"

"Watch it Black," I growled angrily as my eyes flashed, I was around the same height as her so I was glaring right into her eyes. "Watch your mouth when you talk to me."

"What are you going to do? You're just a first year," she smirked menacingly.

"Yeah, I'm a first year," I shrugged, "But we're on a packed platform where you can't curse me without there being hundreds of witnesses." She blanched slightly in realisation as a smirk crossed my face. "So like I said, watch it when you talk to me."

"But like you said, witnesses," she tried to win back, "What can you do?"

"I can do this," I smirked before TWAP! My fist collided with her cheek, and SMACK! She hit the floor hard before she scowled up at me in surprise. "Keep it shut when you're around me." With that I spun on my heel and walked away from her, waiting until I was back by the others before I rubbed my throbbing fist.

The group were gawping at me, well, minus my family. Remus was smirking slightly but shaking his head, dad was grinning proudly and mum was giving me her stern, 'you're in trouble' look. "That was... amazing," Sirius muttered slightly, "I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that before!"

I shrugged slightly before him and James suddenly glomped me in hugs making me stumble back slightly and hit the floor with the two of them still hugging me.

"Why'd you punch that girl?" Mrs Potter questioned in concern as Remus pulled me to my feet.

"She called me a Mudblood," I replied angrily, "She heard that I'm not really a Lupin by blood, and said that it means I could be Muggleborn." The Potters cast me a gaze, "Not that I'd be bothered being a Muggleborn, I just couldn't let her get away with saying the other word." They nodded in understanding.

"Well, while you were over there," dad smirked, "We all decided that James and Sirius will come to our house for the first week then you can go to the Potters' for the second week."

I smiled widely and threw myself at him, "You guys are amazing!" I squealed before hugging James again who laughed and hugged me back.

We spent the days of the Christmas holidays having snowball fights, and the nights playing exploding snap or wizard's chess. It was the last night when we were all sat in James' room in Potter Manor, Sirius and Remus were playing chess as I lay on James' bed sketching. The boy himself had been called down stairs by his mum for something.

"Guys, this has been the best Christmas holiday I've ever had," Sirius commented making me glance up and smile at him, he looking sheepish at his honestly.

"I agree completely," I smiled at him happily.

"Yeah, me too," Remus nodded contentedly as the door opened to reveal James with a tray of cookies and cakes as well as a few bottles of Butterbeer.

"Compliments of mum," he told us simply as he put it on the floor next to the bed where the boys were sat. He then lay on his stomach next to me and looked at my sketch. "That's really good."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly as I looked down at it. It was a sketch of him, Sirius and Remus all sat at the beech tree by the lake on Hogwarts grounds. "I've been working on it all holiday." I glanced up at him and realised how close his face was to mine, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the sketch.

"Hey, you wanna play truth or dare or something?" Sirius suggested suddenly making me snap my head around to look at him as James' head snapped up.

"Sounds good," James nodded as he grabbed a cookie off the tray before handing me one too. "What do you think?"

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing to play as I looked pointedly away from him.

"Sounds fun," Remus agreed as he gave me a knowing look making me glare slightly. "I'll go first." We swapped looks, "Bell, truth or dare?"

Biting my lip, I looked at my hands and sighed, "Dare," I answered glaring challengingly at him, that was until I caught his smirk. _**Oh shit!**_

"I dare you to kiss James," he grinned at me, "Properly... with tongue." My jaw clenched as I glared slightly at my brother with a blush. "Well?"

Biting my lip, I turned my head to James who was looking at me; he shrugged as if to say he was okay with it. I could see a small smirk tugging on the sides of his lips as well as the mischievous glint in his eyes.

That was his challenging look so I sat up slightly and he copied before I leant forwards and locked my lips on his. He tensed slightly, obviously thinking I was gonna back out... but then, after a moment or two his hand reached up and his fingers entwined into my hair as he pulled me closer, his tongue drifting across my bottom lip asking for entrance.

Who'd have thought my first kiss was going to be like this? I parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth, flicking against my tongue tentatively before I let my tongue join his in a dance as my eyes flickered shut, my hand closing around a part of his shirt as I deepened the kiss further.

Finally though, the need for air got too much and we parted slowly, and in my case, reluctantly before he leant his forehead against mine. My eyes were still closed as I caught my breath, but the moment was lost as Sirius suddenly wolf whistled making us both jump in realisation that the other two were still there.

I pulled away from him quickly, my face heating up so much that you probably could have fried an egg on my cheeks. "I knew you guys were into each other," Remus smirked making me glare harshly at him. "What?"

I rolled my eyes at him before getting off the bed and leaving the room, Mrs Potter had made up the guest rooms for me and the other two, so I went straight to the one I'd been staying in without looking back at the boys who were following me.

Once in my room I spun around and glared at my brother who was still smirking, "Leave me alone," I snapped at him harshly before slamming the door in his face and locking it.


	5. New Friends and Quidditch

Needless to say, the train ride the next day was awkward. After saying goodbye and thank you to Mr and Mrs Potter I completely ignored the three boys, and Peter too when he arrived in our compartment. But apparently, my ignoring them was starting to irritate them.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have dared you guys to kiss," Remus said suddenly after about an hour of awkward silence. "But you're the one that went through with it." I glared at him before looking out of the window again. "You're the one that's making it awkward."

"He's right," Sirius agreed, "You could have just laughed it off and we'd have forgotten all about it eventually. But you're making it look like it meant something... it was just a dare, right James?"

"Right," he muttered quietly in agreement making me wince inwardly as I kept my gaze out of the window. I let out a slight breath before getting up and leaving the compartment, I couldn't do it. I couldn't just sit there and pretend that what he'd said hadn't hurt.

After a little while, I caught sight of a compartment with a pair of redhead twins and a brunette boy. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and Frank Longbottom, they were all Gryffindors, the year above us so I slid the door open and smiled at them. "You guys mind if I join you?" I asked quietly making them look up at me, with what looked like worry.

"Sure," one of the twins nodded before sliding over to make room, "What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing," I shrugged as I sat down, "Just had an argument with my friends and I'd rather not sit with them."

"What were you arguing about?" Frank asked, "You're friends with Black, Potter and Lupin, right?" I nodded slightly.

"We were at James' for Christmas and Remus dared us to kiss," I shrugged slightly, the three boys swapped teasing grins as I blushed.

"You like him?" the other twin asked and I nodded slowly. "So what's the problem, you kissed the guy you like?"

"Yeah, but..." I sighed and looked at my hands, "After we kissed Sirius and Remus were laughing at us and I walked out, because Remus knew I liked him in the first place. And just then they said I was the one making it awkward, acting like it meant something." The three of them winced slightly, "And Sirius asked James if he thought it was just a dare and he agreed, so I left..."

"...because you wanted it to mean something." a voice finished from the door of the compartment making me look up to see James stood there looking shocked. I closed my eyes and winced as I turned my head in the other direction. "Izzy..."

"Forget it James," I sighed, "I was just being stupid, I should have known you didn't see me as anything more than a friend."

"But..." he started before I sent him a pleading look to drop it. "...yeah." I bit my lip slightly as I looked at my hands. "You gonna come back to the compartment?"

"Actually," I muttered looking at the twins and Frank, "I was thinking about staying here for a while." I glanced at James, "But I'll sit with you guys at dinner."

He seemed reluctant but he nodded, "Sure," he sighed, "I'll see you later then."

"See ya James," I smiled sadly as he backed out of the compartment and made his way back to ours.

From that moment on, I spent quite a bit of time with the Prewitt twins and Frank, they were awesome and it felt like I fit in with them perfectly... just not as perfectly as I had felt with the other guys.

"...then he started coughing up slugs!" Fabian was telling me as I headed down to breakfast with him one day in early February.

"Aww, that's disgusting," I laughed as I scrunched my face up slightly, "Where the hell did you find that spell?"

"Standard book of spells grade two," he replied smartly making me chuckle, "Frank found it really."

"I figured as much," I smirked up at him as we slid into some seats at the Gryffindor table, "Wouldn't surprise me if you and Gid hadn't read a book between you in your lives."

"Hey Bell," I looked up to see Remus was stood opposite me, James and Sirius behind him; "We have to go see gran tonight, remember?"

"Course I remember Remy," I smiled up at him, "I wouldn't forget something like that..." I glanced at Fabian, "I'll see you tomorrow kay? I'm gonna spend the day with my brother."

"Course baby girl," he nodded as he kissed the top of my head, "I'll let Frank and Gid know."

"Thanks Fab," I smiled before hugging him and getting up to follow the other three down the table to their usual seats.

"You've been spending a lot of time with those second years," Remus commented as I took a seat next to Sirius, James was sat next to Remus.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he defended, "It's just they are older than you."

"We can't know that for sure," I shrugged, "We don't actually know how old I am. I could be ten, eleven, or twelve, remember?"

He sighed and nodded and looked at his hands again, "Remy what's the real problem with me hanging out with them?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"We just miss you sometimes," Sirius replied honestly making me glance sideways at him.

"You know where I am," I replied, "If you wanted to talk to me, there's nothing stopping you." I smirked, "Plus I sit next to you guys in every lesson."

"Yeah, but that's lessons," James suddenly said, the first thing he'd said to me in a while, "We can't talk in lessons. We miss talking to you." There was something in his eyes that told me that 'we' was really an 'I'.

"Like I said, there's nothing stopping you from talking to me," I said looking right at him, "We're still friends. Me having other friends too shouldn't stop us from talking, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Remus sighed as Peter plonked into a seat next to him.

"Hey Bella," he greeted happily, "you're sitting with us?"

"Obviously," I smirked at him making him blush slightly but he looked up at something behind me making me shift to turn. Only, before I could and two hands landed on the table both sides of me and a face appeared right next to mine, making me jump slightly. "Gid you're an ass!"

"Sorry baby girl," he chuckled, his breath crossing my neck making me shiver slightly, "Fab said you're spending the day with these guys so I thought I'd just say hi before I don't see you properly till Sunday."

I turned my head slightly and gave him a questioning glance, "Why not tomorrow?" I asked sadly.

"Quidditch match tomorrow," he replied, "Bilius has organised a last minute practise before the game and Fab and I are the beaters, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I clicked, "But I'll come to the practise and the game." He raised an eyebrow and smirked, making me catch a slight glare on James' face. "I like watching you guys play."

"Great," he nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that, he planted a kiss on my cheek and made his way back to Fabian and Frank, the latter of who waved at me making me wave back before turning to a really glaring James and an irritated Remus. "What?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing," James gritted out before getting up from his seat and storming out of the Great Hall making me watch him leave in confusion.

"What's his problem?" I asked sadly.

"He's an idiot," Sirius muttered before he got up to follow, "See you guys class." And with that he left too making me watch him go with a furrowed brow before I looked at Remus and Peter.

"It's nothing Bell," Remus sighed, "Come on, let's get to class. We'll be late if we don't go now."

I was tired after the full moon, but it didn't stop me heading to an early breakfast with the twins before heading down to the Quidditch field with them. We were all laughing at the fact that Fabian had tripped over air when Bilius Weasley turned to us with a sad look.

"What's up?" Gideon asked curiously.

"Patrick can't play," he replied, "He got into trouble with Kettleburn and was pulled from the match. We haven't got a reserve Seeker."

Scuffing my toe on the floor, I put my hands in my pocket, "I could try," I told him quietly making all three of them look right at me. "I mean, I used to play with Remy and dad all the time."

"Are you any good?" Bilius asked.

"Well, I'm more of a Chaser but I could give it a go at practise to see," I shrugged, "It's better than forfeiting to Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he nodded, "You can use Patrick's broom. Let's see what you've got."

So he gave me some protective gear and I accepted the broom before kicking off and swooping into the air. He flew up with me, the rest of the team staying on ground to watch us and he nodded before firing little white golf balls in every direction for me to catch.

It was five minutes later when he stopped and flew up to me, "Why didn't you try out this year?" he asked in shock, "You didn't miss one, you're amazing."

I shrugged slightly, "First years never make the house team," I replied simply.

"Yeah, well, you're playing today," he told me simply, "And you're our new Seeker."

"What about Patrick?" I asked hesitantly.

"He wasn't just pulled for today he was pulled for the rest of the season." He explained, "C'mon, let's get some robes that fit you."

"Hey," Remus greeted as he walked up at lunch to where I was sat the with the Quidditch team, "You gonna sit by us for the game?"

I blushed slightly and glanced at Bilius who was grinning widely, "I can't," I shrugged, "I'm kinda gonna be playing Quidditch."

"What?" he asked loudly making loads of people turn to face us, I blushed even more making Bilius stand up for the attention.

"As you all know, Patrick got himself pulled out of the season," he announced making the Slytherins smirk, "But, we have a better Seeker taking his place." Patrick shrugged with a smile as I sent him a sorrowful look, "Miss Isabella Lupin will be our Seeker for the rest of the season, and hopefully for the rest of her time at Hogwarts." He pulled me out of my seat and at this point my face was probably redder than the Prewitt's hair.

I was shocked when the Gryffindor table burst into cheers, some of the male occupants letting out wolf whistles and whoops. Gideon smirked at me and draped an arm around my shoulders making me smile brightly back up at him.

The match itself went great as Fabian and Gideon were the best Beaters I'd ever seen. Bilius was an amazing Keeper, and his brother Arthur, as well as Frank and a girl called Emmeline Vance were superb Chasers. The match ended with me getting the Snitch before Lucius Malfoy making the score 220 – 10.

And that day I went from being Lupin the hyperactive first year to being one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor. It wasn't even just Gryffindor that were suddenly talking to me every chance they got I had Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws saying hi to me as I passed them in the hall too.


	6. Valentines and Forgiveness

"Happy Valentine's Day," was my greeting from Fabian and Gideon on the February 14th when I emerged from the girl's dorm. They were both stood with grins on their faces and presents held out in front of them.

My face heated up quickly as I realised they had both bought me something and I bit my lip awkwardly. "Take them," Gideon chuckled as he forced his present into my hand, "They're only chocolates anyways."

Smiling slightly I looked up at him, "Thanks guys," I muttered before accepting them. They'd both bought me Honeydukes Chocolate and a card each. I slipped them into my bag and hugged the two of them before we headed down to breakfast.

That day was unbearable... Slughorn, being the weirdo he was, had gotten the house elves to dress up as cupids to deliver Valentines to people. Which meant, because I was apparently popular now, I was followed around all day.

By dinner that night, I slumped into my seat at the Gryffindor table and dropped my head onto the table in irritation. As it was Wednesday, it was one of the days I spent with Remus and the guys so they sat around me, grinning teasingly as another house elf popped up behind me.

"Miss Lupin?" it asked squeakily making me groan and turn around, it handed me another bunch of envelopes as well as a dozen roses making me groan louder. I took them off it before turning and slamming my head on the table again.

"I hate Valentine's day," I grumbled in annoyance.

"You're not gonna read them?" Sirius smirked at me making me look up and glare at him, "Aww go on. Can I open one?"

"Why, didn't you get any?" I asked confused.

"I got like twelve," he shrugged, "But you're at least in the sixties now."

"Go ahead, help yourself," I waved a hand in front of them making all four boys grab for some envelopes.

As they read them, they'd tell me who they were off at the end before Remus suddenly smirked widely. "What?" I asked curiously, he just handed it to me. My eyes widened as I read what was written and a small smile flickered across my face as I bit at my bottom lip.

_If I should think of love_

_I'd think of you, your arms uplifted,_

_Tying your hair in plaits above,_

_The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders_

_The soft curving of your winding head._

_No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus_

_So have bewitched. I think of this,_

_And all my universe becomes perfection_

_But were you in my arms, dear love,_

_The happiness would take my breath away,_

_No thought could match that ecstasy,_

_No song could encompass it, no other worlds._

_If I should think of love,_

_I'd think of you._

_Be mine forever and always._

Glancing at Remus, I saw that his smirk had turned into a soft smile at the sight of my expression, "But, who's it from?" I asked curiously.

It wasn't a card like the others it was just a simple piece of parchment written on with simple black ink. "Wait, someone sent you a Valentine without a name?" Sirius asked with a teasing grin. "Let me see it!"

"No," I blushed as I pulled it away from him, putting it quickly in my bag as I picked up the roses and looked at the tag. They were obviously off the same guy as the poem.

_If I could write the beauty of your eyes,_

_And number all your graces,_

_The age to come would sat this poet lies._

_Such heavenly touches ne'er touched earthly faces._

_Only when all these roses die, will my love for you be lost._

_Be mine forever and always._

In complete curiosity of what the rose thing meant, I ran a hand through them all until I felt something that wasn't a real rose petal. He'd given me eleven red roses, and one fake rose that would never wilt, making me smile more and blush slightly.

I could feel the curious eyes of the guys on me but I just glanced at them and got up, gathering all my Valentines and dropping them in my bag before heading out to take my rose to my dorm.

Late that night, I sat on the sofa in front of the fire in the common room, holding the note in my hand as I re-read it again, the fake rose next to me with the tag tied around it. _**Who would go to all that effort and not tell me who they were?**_

"Hey Izzy," James' voice sounded behind me, making me turn to see him making his way over from the boys staircase. "Why are you up so late?" Biting my lip, I shrugged before looking at the note again. "Is that the one you got from the secret admirer?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly as he took a seat next to me; he held a hand out as if to ask if he could read it and I handed it to him slowly.

"If I should think of love I'd think of you," he read out loud, "Your arms uplifted, tying your hair in plaits above. The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders, the soft curving of your winding head." It sounded... perfect the way he read it. His voice was quiet as to not wake anyone, and it sounded as if he was saying it directly to me. "No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus so have bewitched. I think of this, and all my universe becomes perfection. But were you in my arms, dear love the happiness would take my breath away. No thought could match that ecstasy. No song could encompass it, no other worlds. If I should think of love, I'd think of you."

Biting my lip I looked up at him again to see that he was looking directly at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Do you have any idea who could have sent it?" he asked, breaking the spell that kept me gazing into his eyes.

I turned away quickly, idly playing with the rose that was in my hands, "I have no idea," I replied quietly as I looked pointedly away from him.

"Do you want it to be from anyone specific?" he questioned insistently making me blush slightly, "So that's a yes... who is he?"

I looked up at him quickly before looking away, "Is it Gideon?" he asked, suddenly angry making me shake my head. "Did he get you anything?"

"Him and Fabian both got me chocolates," I replied quietly, "they gave me then face to face, unlike everyone else who copped out and sent them by house elf." He let out a slight laugh as he looked at the note in his hands.

"I uh..." he started making me look up at him again, "I never got a chance to say congratulations." I furrowed my brow, "About the Quidditch thing. Getting on the team and winning your first game."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly, _**why did it have to be awkward with him now?**_

"I should..." he stood up, "I should get to bed."

"Jay," I stopped him as he started walking away, he turned to me slowly making me get up and walk over to him. "Do you think we can go back to the way we were before Christmas?"

He ran his hand through his hair, his nervous habit, "I think we can at least try," he replied hopefully making me smile brightly at him before throwing my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Jay," I muttered back softly before pulling away and kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "See you in the morning Izzy."


	7. The End of a Year and a Friendship?

As we approached the end of my first year, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup for the first time in years and I'd gotten closer with the Prewitts. I didn't realise however, that the closer I got to the twins, the further I got from James and Sirius. It never really occurred to me that as the year went on I spent more time with the three older boys than with my brother and friends.

It was now my last night at Hogwarts as a first year and I sat with the twins and Frank as I looked up hopefully at Dumbledore who was to announce which house had won the House Championship. I could see my brother and the others a little further up the table, laughing about something that James had said but when James looked up and caught my eye, his smile dropped slightly and he looked away making me wince.

"And now, as our school year draws to a close, I believe the House Cup is to be awarded," the whole hall fell silent at Dumbledore's words. "In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 363 points," we clapped politely. "In third place, Ravenclaw with 376 points." Once again we clapped politely. "In third place, Slytherin with 419 points." A broad grin crossed my face as I swapped looks with Gideon. "So in first place, with 428 points! Gryffindor!"

We erupted into cheers, including the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, apparently Slytherin had won every year for the past ten meaning the rest of the school was happy that they'd finally lost their rein. I whistled loudly before whooping for us as the whole hall filled with red and gold banners and the big lordly lion.

"Congratulations Gryffindor, for both the House Championship and the Quidditch Cup," Dumbledore grinned with a twinkle in his eyes as we carried on cheering. My eyes landed on Malfoy and Bellatrix Black who were both brooding an anger of having lost both of them to us.

"I'll write to you," Gideon told me as he ran a hand through my hair as we stood on Platform 9¾. "Promise me you'll write back."

"Of course I will," I smiled up at him, before wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him, he chuckled and pulled me closer. "I'll miss you Gid."

"I'll miss you too, Baby Girl," he smiled down at me before Fabian turned me to face him and pouted down at me.

"I'll miss you too, Fab," I smirked up at him before he lifted me off the ground in a hug making me shriek in laughter. "Put me down you big fool!"

"You should come visit over the summer," he told me as he put me down, "We're having Frank over too, and you can meet our mum and dad and sister."

"Sounds good," I smiled up at him until he stepped back so Frank could hug me. He gave me a bear hug making me giggle loudly again. "I'll miss you too Franky."

"You better," he smirked down at me, "I'd invite you to come stay but my mum's pretty strict."

"No worries," I smirked at him, "I'll see if I can convince mine to let you stay at our house for a little while.

"Bella?" I could hear my dad shouting for me, making me turn to see him stood with mum and the Potters, the three guys stood close by with Remus.

"I should go," I told the three of them, "Remember to write to me."

"We will," they nodded together before I grinned and ran off, once again launching myself into my dad's arms as he held me close.

"And who were those boys?" Mum asked testily as I let go of dad and hugged her.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and Frank Longbottom," I replied simply, "I've been hanging out with them this year." I could see James and Sirius scowl in the corner of my eye.

"Well they can come to your birthday party next month," dad smiled widely making me nod quickly and happily. "We've already invited the Potters and the three boys." My smile slipped unnoticeably but I kept my face happy.

"Hey, uhm, I want you to meet my parents," Sirius said tentatively from beside me, I figured he was talking to the boys until he slipped his hand into mine. I gave him a confused look and he smiled slightly before pulling me behind him, "The guys met them at Easter."

"Oh," I mumbled as he led me to three people. They were all pale, with stormy grey eye and black hair. The man looked the spit of Sirius, only older and with a sneer on his face, the boy the same only younger. The woman however, wasn't sneering, she was full blown glaring at me and her son as we approached.

"Mother, Father, Regulus," he greeted, "I wanted you to meet another of my friends." He squeezed my hand, "This is Isabella Lupin."

"Hn," his mum sniffed as she looked me up and down, "I guess she's not a complete loss."

My eyes widened in slight shock as I looked up at Sirius who gave me a sorrowful look. His dad circled around me, "She does have a good build, high cheekbones, nice blue eyes." He commented as he looked me over. I felt his hand in my hair making me pull away quickly, "Lovely soft raven hair."

"Like I said, not a complete loss," the mum repeated, "What do you think Regulus?"

"She's pretty," the boy replied simply as my eyes snapped to him, he was about three years younger than us.

"Well, we are setting off Sirius," the mother snapped suddenly making me jump, "Come along, say goodbye to your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I asked suddenly making him roll his eyes.

"Ignore her," he muttered before hugging me, "I missed you these past few weeks Bells."

"Didn't look like it to me," I muttered sadly, "You didn't even try to talk to me. You just walked away with James every time I talked to Remus."

"He was upset that you were with the twins all the time," he explained, "I was just trying to be a good friend."

I nodded before hugging him again, "I'll see you soon," I muttered to him before walking back to my family. I gave them all a strained smile as Mr and Mrs Potter hugged me hello and goodbye as James and Remus said their goodbyes. And with the expectant look they sent me and James I bit my lip and walked up to him.

He pulled me away from them a little bit and held my hand as he looked down at me... that's how much I hadn't seen them. Last time we'd spent time together, I was the taller of us. "I'm sorry," I muttered sadly, "I guess I upset you when I spent more time with the twins."

He nodded sadly, "But... you were still my best friend," I carried on, "Until you started completely ignoring me." He looked at the floor, "I miss you Jay."

"You didn't tell us about Remus," he bit out finally making me look up at him in shock, "Yeah, he told us."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," I replied snappily, "You couldn't expect me to just tell you my brother's secret." He clenched his jaw, "Is that why you wouldn't talk to me? Because he told you and I didn't?"

"You were never going to tell me, were you?" he asked bluntly making me glare.

"If you're going to act like this then I'm glad I didn't," I snapped at him before turning away from him and heading back to the others. "Let's go home?"

"Of course," dad nodded, as they all realised James and I weren't talking again.

**_Fear not, I have a sequal in the making 3_**

**_Let me know what you think, whether I should post the sequal or not 3_**

**_Thanks for reading xxx_**


End file.
